Y Llegaste Tu
by KariiZ113
Summary: Hola, soy Haruno Sakura y esta es la historia de como cambio mi vida cuando èl llego... Kami! Como fue que nunca me di cuenta antes! él siempre ahí escuchándome, preocupándose por mí y yo ni cuenta me daba! Ahí camuflajeado de mi Mejor Amigo estaba el que yo realmente necesitaba, no el que quería sino el que mi corazón pedia.


Hola queridas amigas (y amigos, aunque no hay pruebas de que me leean chicos) esta historia que les traigo es mas que nada un regalo... para una personita especial.

Advertencias: ESta hitoria contiene personajes con OoC, y mas que nada la adapte a mi vida... la mayoria de las cosas (sino es que todo) pasò realmente n/n...

Aclaraciones: Sasori es NIÑA (perdoneme u.u) y es prima de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari tambien salen, pero ninguno de ellos es hermano xD y todos tienes entre 18 y 20 años jeje

*Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos la cancion que fue la inspiracion para esta historia...*

**Para Ti:** Tù sabes quien eres asi que no hay necesidad de que te ponga n/n! Espero que te guste mi regalo... se que no es la GRAN cosa pero lo hice con mucho cariño solamente para ti :3 No hay necesidad que diga quien eres tù pues solito te daras cuenta de quien eres hahaha en mi historia... bueno nuestra porque me ocupe en que vieras como paso todo... desde mi punto de vista claro :3 Te quiero amor y mucho asi demasiado... espero y con esto que escribi se despejen algunas dudas que tengas (claro que si es que tienes xD) Mil gracias por aguantarme y quererme como soy (ya que soy muy complicada n/n) te QUIERO! :3

* * *

_**Y Llegaste Tú**_

Hola, soy Haruno Sakura y esta es la historia de cómo cambio mi vida cuando él llegó…

(**Sakura Haruno**: Una joven extrovertida y a la vez tímida, inteligente, amistosa, y muy risueña. Estatura 1.58m, de complexión delgada: con un pequeño busto (normal a cualquiera de su edad), una fina cintura y de cadera normal; su cabello es largo y de un extravagante color rosa pálido, sus ojos verde jade y usa lentes proporcionados a su pequeña cara. Una chica que a primera instancia parece menuda y tímida, pero es realmente fuerte de carácter.)

Todo empezó cuando mi mejor amiga Ino y yo entramos a la más prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad, era obvio que ella quedaría pues es la chica más inteligente que he conocido.

(**Ino Yamanaka**: La más inteligente de su actual salón, una chica explosiva y muy buena persona, extrovertida, fantasiosa y alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estatura 1.70m, con un cuerpo bien definido: un gran busto (la envidia de todas), una fina cintura y ancha cadera; su cabello es rubio y largo hasta la cintura, contrastando con sus hermosos ojos color cielo. Cualquiera diría a simple vista que por su cuerpo es una ¨Barbie¨ pero es todo lo contrario.)

La conozco desde kínder, ella logro hacer que mi autoestima se elevara y fuera más sociable con las personas que me rodeaban, no estuvimos en la misma primaria, pero si estuvimos juntas en secundaria y preparatoria. Ambas somos inteligentes, pero yo no llego ni a sus talones… por eso estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados, mi lugar en esa universidad estaba en juego.

**-Aun no puedo creer que quedara!-** recuerdo que le dije mientras nos adentrábamos en las instalaciones.

**-Saku, ya te había dicho yo que eras muy inteligente**.- Me dijo aquel día guiñándome un ojo.

**-Cierto, perdona que no te haya creído…-** Le dije con una sonrisa.- **Sabes que es lo mejor?**- Le pregunte aún más feliz.

**-No… qué?**- Me dijo ella tratando de descifrar lo que le diría.

**-Que…**- Alargue lo más posible la ¨e¨- **Estamos en el mismo salón**.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, causando en ella una pequeña sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron y de repente ya estábamos almorzando, mientras platicábamos sobre los catedráticos que nos impartirían clases hubo un momento en el cual ella se quedó callada y viendo hacia un lugar en especial, bueno hacia alguien en especial, gire mi rostro y lo vi: ¨Pein¨, el chico del cual mi amiga estaba enamorada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, recuerdo que me pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo él ahí, nunca lo supimos.

Los días pasaron y ya reconocíamos varias caras, hasta nos juntábamos con un grupo de chicas. Todas contrastábamos muy bien, gracias a las diferentes personalidades que teníamos. Y quienes eran (y son)? Ellas eran Tenten, Temari, Sasori y Matsuri, oh se me olvidaban los chicos, Shikamaru y Kankuro… ambos muy diferentes y muy lindos pues se tomaron la responsabilidad de cuidarnos a todas.

(**Tenten Ama**: Chica alegre, simpática, algo tímida pero sobre todo muy responsable. Su cabello castaño siempre en dos cebollitas (estilo Pucca), pero cuando lo suelta se ve lo largo que esta. Sus ojos son cafés y usa brackets, hija de padres sobreprotectores y muy estrictos. Segunda mejor amiga de Sakura.

**Temari Sunako**: La más grande del grupo, ella es explosiva, con un carácter fuerte e imposible de dominar, usualmente es seria y más ante los que no la conocen, con su grupo es divertida, llevada y bromista. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel no disminuyen su aspecto de ser una chica agresiva. Mejor amiga de Kankuro (apodado por ella: Hongo).

**Matsuri Hokuto**: Chica alegre, risueña, responsable y muy altruista. De cabello castaño y corto siempre lo trae suelto, ojos del mismo color y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**Sasori Sabaku**: Chica seria, bromista, responsable y ruda, a pesar de su aspecto tierno es muy fuerte. De estatura baja, su cabello rojo llega por debajo de sus hombros y sus ojos son de un claro color café.

**Kankuro Hideki**: Un chico introvertido, muy inteligente, bromista y cuando la situación lo amerita es muy serio y reservado, pero cuando esta con ellas cambia radicalmente toda su personalidad. Es alto y castaño, aficionado de los videojuegos, al principio no se juntaba con nadie de ahí que Temari le apodara ¨Hongo¨.

**Shikamaru Nara**: Un chico serio, inteligente, amable y divertido, siempre tiene algo con que hacernos sonreír, fan de Pokemón y Harry Potter. Es alto y de cabello negro, cuando quiere puede ser la persona más seria del mundo, su inteligencia es casi igual a la de Ino.)

Los días siguieron pasando, y en su transcurso conocí a varios chicos de otros salones. Uno de ellos se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, su nombre: Naruto Namikaze. Fue muy divertido como lo conocí, pues él es un chico sonriente y parece tener mil y un gestos en su rostro, él se considera a sí mismo un ¨Galán¨ y justo gracias a eso somos amigos, no todos los días un chico rubio de ojos azules y con sonrisa Colgate, te dedica una sutil sonrisita cuando repentinamente volteas, obviamente le correspondí el saludo. Luego conocí a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, hasta cierto punto él era todo lo opuesto, ok lo admito este tipo también se daba dotes de Galán, y si, eran igual de ególatras… lo único era que Sasuke era muy callado o serio, cualquiera de las dos. Pero al igual que su amigo rubio, tenía ese aire misterioso que te derretía, gracias a Kami-sama los dos eran mis amigos, lo que significaba que no los vería como posible pretendiente. Otro chico que conocí fue Rock Lee, muy dinámico y atrevido… ah y con exceso de confianza ya que no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando ya me estaba invitando a salir, tuve que decirle que no porque realmente no me interesaba tener una relación. Y gracias a ese comentario el Dr. Kakashi, que era y es un pervertido, me agarro de bajada, ya que siempre me señalaba a mí como ejemplo, y si no era yo era otra chica, Tayuya. Recuerdo que al principio me caía mal, pero luego nos hicimos amigas.

(**Naruto Namikaze**: El mejor amigo de Sakura, rubio de ojos azules y con su típica sonrisa con la que dice derretir a todas. Muy inteligente, egocéntrico, amable y caballeroso, de personalidad explosiva, amiguero y sociable. Estudia en otro grupo.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Mejor amigo del rubio, es inteligente, reservado, egocéntrico, bromista y seguro de sí mismo. De cabello negro y ojos ónix.)

El primer semestre se pasó normal, había logrado sobrevivir un semestre en medicina… cierto no les había dicho, soy estudiante de medicina. Gracias a Kami-sama pase todas mis materias y hasta platique 3 veces con Sasuke, cosa muy rara.

Ahora estamos en segundo semestre, y con nuevo semestre vienen nuevos compañeros, nuevos catedráticos y por ende materias nuevas. Entre los que se integraron al grupo están Kiba, un chico amante de los animales; Shino, ese chico es muy raro, casi no habla y es llamado por sus amigos como ¨El Jefe¨ o ¨El papá de los pollitos¨; Asumy y Hana, dos mejores amigas que todo hacen juntas; Karin, una chica algo extraña y el primo de Saso-chan, un chico realmente callado y es mejor amigo (casi hermano) de Ino, es pelirrojo y al principio ni sabía que iba en nuestro salón, su nombre casi siempre se me olvidaba y yo le decía ¨Primo de Sasori¨, se llama Gaara.

(**Gaara Sabaku**: Chico serio y bromista al mismo tiempo, amistoso, tierno, leal, ególatra, egocéntrico y soberbio. Su pelo rojo como el de su prima, pero sus ojos son de color azul aguamarina, usa unas gafas negras y gruesas. Hijo único de grandes y reconocidos médicos. Le gustan los videojuegos y el anime, salir con sus amigos y está en un club de ¨Futuros Líderes¨. Se convirtió en el segundo mejor amigo de Sakura, le gusta molestarla y hacerla enojar.)

Habían pasado 3 semanas exactas de haber entrado y en esos días descubrimos que teníamos que tomar clases con otro grupo, y adivinen con cual… si, con el grupo de Naruto y Sasuke. Cierto día paso algo que nunca me había pasado, les cuento:

Fue un día normal, como cualquier otro, nos dirigíamos todos al auditorio donde tomábamos clases con el otro grupo. Entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, desgraciada o afortunadamente estaba al lado de Kiba y si estamos juntos somos un peligro para la sociedad, nos la pasamos riendo y bromeando. La exposición estaba de lo más aburrida, comencé a vagar la vista por todo el auditorio y de repente note algo que llamo mi atención, volví a voltear y entonces sentí como la sangre corría hacia mis mejillas, mi corazón se agito como si padeciera de taquicardia, fue tanta la adrenalina liberada que gire mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro sonrojado, suspire con tal de liberar el sofoco que sentía, pero no daba resultado, ¨_Qué fue lo que paso?_¨ me pregunte mentalmente, luego de eso me fue imposible prestar atención a la clase. Solo esperaba que se terminara para salir corriendo de ahí… Qué fue lo que vi? Pues de hecho la pregunta sería _¨a quien¨_ y la respuesta es: a _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. Solo escuche el ¨Ya se pueden retirar…¨ para correr hacia la puerta y llevarme conmigo a Gaara, porque necesitaba explicárselo a alguien, él se sorprendió de que lo tomara con tanta confianza pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó serio y me permitió que lo guiara.

**-Gaara…**- Le dije nerviosa mientras caminábamos.- **Me paso algo que nunca me había pasado…**- le iba diciendo, vi como asentía dándome a entender que siguiera explicándole.- **Pues mira…-** Comencé a explicarle lo que había pasado en clase, como me había sentido y todas esas cosas.- **Entiendes lo que te digo?-** Le pregunte algo histérica, él se limitó a asentir dándome pie a que siguiera con mi monologo.- **Es que no lo entiendo! Llevo meses de conocerlo y para ser sincera nunca me había llamado la atención, y ahora de repente ZAZ! Digo no puedo ver a Sasuke-kun sin sonrojarme! Hasta parece que Kami me odia! ¿Por qué ahora?! Es más… ni nos hablamos! -** Le dije dramatizando, pero todo eso era cierto, y él solo asentía con la cabeza escuchando todo mi parloteo.

Los días pasaron y el sentimiento que tenía por Sasuke-kun aumento. Y gracias a eso Gaara se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, él aguantaba toda mi bipolaridad y no solo eso! Le encanta hacerme enojar y si no estábamos riendo, estábamos peleando. Cuando por fin caí en la conclusión de que me gustaba Sasuke-kun decidí que ya era hora de decirle a Ino, me convencí de que ella sabría qué hacer. Y para mi consuelo mi mejor amiga se emocionó bastante y en su linda mente comenzó a idear mil cosas para que lograra acerarme a él. Todas estaban emocionadas cuando les conté, pero Shikamaru no se veía muy conforme. Luego en una ocasión en que estábamos solos me platico porque:

**-A mí no me agrada ese chico…-** Me dijo sincero.

**-Pero, por qué Shikamaru?-** Le pregunte nerviosa, por el temor a que fuera por algo grave.

**-Mira todo fue porque a mí me gustaba una chava, y uno de esos días en los que estaba asolas con ella… él llego y le regalo un chocolate, alegando que se había acordado de ella cuando lo compro… **

**-Ah sí? Y quien es ella?-** Pregunte algo desanimada.

**-Hinata Hyuga**.- Dijo él ya sin importancia, se veía que ella ya no le importaba… pero y si a Sasuke-kun si? Ahí termino nuestra plática.

_¨Realmente Kami-sama me odia¨ _Pensé, porque… ¿Quién podría competir contra ella? _¨Nadie¨_ me respondí. Suspire desanimada, y es que es **Hinata**! Kami la creo como el modelo de mujer perfecta! Por qué? Fácil, ella es hermosa (por dentro y por fuera), tiene un cuerpo que hace babear a cualquier tipo, es inteligente, buena, amable y ni siquiera tiene que maquillarse! Pues su belleza es innata, oh y su largo cabello negro azulado le da un toque extra para que parezca muñeca de porcelana. Y yo no tenía una gran autoestima en ese entonces.

Los días siguieron su curso, y me era imposible ver a Sasuke-kun sin sonrojarme o quedarme muda en su presencia. Recuerdo cuando se lo conté a Naruto, él me miro y solo dijo: ¨Me agrada que te guste… él es un buen tipo.¨ Eso me dio mala espina. Mientras yo me preocupaba por mis sentimientos, había otras dos personitas que se comportaban algo ¨curioso¨. Digo no todos los días ves a Shikamaru rogándole a Ino para ayudarle con sus libros o a Ino ponerse celosa de que Karin estuviese abrazándolo, y no solo yo me di cuenta… todas! Y creo que todos los del salón, solo ellos dos no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían entre ellos. Hasta que a los dos se les ocurrió desahogarse conmigo, el primero fue Shikamaru:

**-Oye Sakura…**- Me hablo Shikamaru.

**-Mande**.- Le conteste alejándome de las chicas.

**-Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?**- Dijo refiriéndose a que estábamos todos en bolita.

**-Si claro…-** Le dije, me voltee y me dirigí a ellas.- **Iremos a comprar gomitas! Ahorita venimos.**-Las vi asentir y comenzamos a caminar, al principio iba callado y se veía nervioso.

**-Es que… me gusta alguien**.- Me soltó de repente, lo vi de reojo ¨Ya sé quién es¨ pensé.

**-Así? Y quién es?**- Le pregunte fingiendo que no sabía.

**-Tú debes de saberlo…**- Me dijo sonrojado.- **SOY DEMASIADO OBVIO!**

**-Es Ino, verdad?-** Vi su cara y antes de que él me dijera ya sabía la respuesta, pues AMBOS eran demasiado obvios.

**-Si… y no sé qué hacer… digo nunca me había fijado en ella, hasta que un día de repente…-** suspiró**- Vi que su cabello era hermoso, y no solo eso su sonrisa, sus gestos… todo.**

**-Sé cómo te sientes… pues yo estoy pasando por lo mismo…-** Le dije con una sonrisa. Terminamos de hablar y nos dirigimos con las demás, cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que Gaara y Matsuri se nos habían unido. Estuvimos platicando un rato en lo que esperábamos a que el Doctor llegara cuando a Matsuri se le salió decir: ¨Nos vinimos corriendo desde tu casa para que el doctor no llegara!¨ … silencio incomodo ¨_Espera un momento… ella le está diciendo eso a Gaara_¨

**-Qué?**- Dije sin pensar, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme.- **Lo que pasa es que… él es mi esposo.**- Dije en mi defensa. Pues era cierto, no habían pasado muchos días desde que a Ino se le ocurrió casarme con él por una pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido, ella alegando que era mi madre postiza hizo un acuerdo con él y ahora él le debe 2 vacas por mí. Después de ese día Gaara se portaba extraño, ya casi no estaba conmigo, en cambio se la pasaba con Matsuri. Hable con Ino sobre eso y me confirmo lo que sospechaba, a él le gustaba Matsuri… Era hora de que hablara con Gaara.

-**Ettoo…**- Dije.

**-Eh? Qué pasa?-** Me pregunto mi pelirrojo amigo.

**-Oye, te gusta Matsuri?**- Le pregunte sin rodeos, vi su rostro sorprendido y volteo a verme.

**-No**.- dijo en un tono que me hizo dudar.

**-Se te nota**.- Le dije aparentando seguridad, su respiración se agito y por un momento me pareció que él estaba sonrojado.

**-Mucho?-** Me pregunto.

**-Sí, se ven lindos juntos**.-Le dije con una sonrisa. Platicamos acerca de lo que sentía, y sus temores ya que es nuestra amiga. Kami todo era muy complicado. Luego Ino me conto que le gustaba Shikamaru y me dijo que no sabía que darle de regalo, ya que faltaba poco para San Valentín. Yo también estaba nerviosa, porque… le regalaría algo a Sasuke-kun, qué? No sabía, pero le daría algo. Fue mucho el pensar que darle, pues no quería darle algo que se viera igual a cualquier regalo referente a la fecha. No, su regalo debía ser especial y diferente. Justo por esos días un chico de la facultad estaba ofreciendo un paquete de galletas adornado y personalizado… eso era! Le daría galletas personalizadas de su grupo favorito.

El gran día llego, y yo con las galletas escondidas entre todos los regalos que traía, mi misión era simple: Ir con la excusa de llevarle su regalo a Naruto y luego (como siempre estaban juntos) darle a él el suyo. Si era fácil, lo difícil era que yo me armara de valor para caminar hacia donde estaban ellos. Mientras yo me decidía a dar el ¨Gran Paso¨ algo lindo pasó:

Yo platicaba con Tenten sobre mi gran plan, cuando note la mirada de ella hacia un punto fijo me decidí a voltear y ver lo que la distraía… mis ojos se abrieron tanto por lo que vi! Y que era? Era Shikamaru con un gran ramo de flores, que caminaba decididamente hacia donde estaba Ino intentando jugar con su celular, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que él se paró frente a ella:

**-Escúchenme todos…**- Dijo él muy nervioso… bueno lo gritó.- **Estas flores que traigo son para la persona que desde hace ya un tiempo me gusta mucho…-** Y pues muchos de los que estaban ahí no sabían a quien se refería, pues había chicas de casi todos los salones en ese lugar! Y que por cierto todos se quedaron callados cuando él empezó a hablar.- **Y eres tú… Ino.**

Aún recuerdo la cara de mi amiga, sus ojos brillaron como su fuesen estrellas y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ¨_Si lo de ellos salió bien, entonces mi plan también tenga el mismo resultado…_¨ pensé. Aunque no tuvo el mismo resultado, no me fue mal, a Sasuke-kun le encanto su regalo, le gusto tanto que me abrazo sin que yo lo abrazara primero, recuerdo lo que le dijo a sus amigos presumiendo lo que le di: ¨_Es que nadie te va a dar algo como esto! Una galleta en forma de guitarra que diga: ¨The Beatles_¨, _es único y personalizado_…¨ y eso me basto para ser feliz el resto del día. Cuando regrese con mis amigas, vi a Gaara con mi regalo… una caja de chocolates Kisses con relleno de cereza, sin duda mi mejor regalo de San Valentín, a Matsuri le trajo uno parecido, me imagine que me dio eso para que no sospecharan de lo que él sentía por ella.

Una semana después hubo una exposición de anime, y como a Gaara y a mí nos gusta fuimos, yo creí que iríamos solos pero resulta que dos de sus amigos se apuntaron para ir con nosotros. Para ser sincera no los conocía, es más ni recordaba el haberlos visto en la facultad. Se presentaron como Itachi y Deidara, ambos muy lindas personas, el primero muy serio y denominado por Gaara como el Galán del grupo, el segundo más ocurrente y bromista. Después de la expo les dije que me llevaran por favor a mi casa, pues mi hermana Hanako me mataría, a lo que Itachi respondió:

-Estas secuestrada…- En un tono serio, pero se le notaba en la voz que solo estaba bromeando. Mis queridos secuestradores me invitaron a cenar y luego me regresaron con mi hermana. Ellos fueron mi segundo grupo de amigos, y se nos hiso costumbre salir los fines de semana, la siguiente ves que salimos con ellos venia Tobi, un chico aniñado y algo fastidioso (no ¨algo¨ sino MUY fastidioso), también formo parte de nuestro grupo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Matsuri comenzó a decirle a Gaara que yo me enojaría o me pondría celosa porque él estaba con ella, eso hizo que él prácticamente me obligara a declarármele a Sasuke-kun y yo le alegue que eso no resolvería sus problemas, y mientras… Deidara opinaba que deberíamos hacer los rumores ciertos, cosa que no nos agradó mucho que digamos. Semanas después de nuestra platica, me le declare a Sasuke-kun… si lo sé fue traumante, pero él se portó como todo un caballero y amablemente me dijo que no me podía corresponder, pues a él le gustaba otra ¨_Hinata_¨ pensé, y a pesar de eso siguió siendo mi amigo, claro que ambos nos sonrojábamos cada que nos veíamos, pero eso es normal después de lo que le dije.

El tiempo paso y pronto ya eran vacaciones… Esas dos semanas yo salí de la ciudad, y aunque estuviéramos lejos Gaara y yo seguíamos en contacto. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, lo extrañaba y mucho, claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a él. Pero hablábamos por celular, nos mandábamos mensajes y eso me hacía extrañarlo menos. Varias veces vimos películas juntos (claro que cada quien en su respectiva ciudad). Esas vacaciones fueron muy alterantes, pues justo días antes de regresar un familiar mío estaba al borde de la muerte y él vivió conmigo esos momentos dolorosos… no sabía porque, pero necesitaba oírlo para calmarme y saber que todo estaría bien, finalmente mi tía murió. Yo regrese algo perturbada, al llegar a la central sabía que él vendría por mí y que no me dejaría sola, porque él me lo había prometido. Y allí estaba él recibiéndome con el abrazo que necesitaba para sentirme fuerte.

El primer día pasó, llego el segundo y aun sin novedades, pero el tercer día paso lo que todos esperaban:

Ese día fue muy agitado, teníamos exposición y otras cosas, para que al final no viniera el Doctor. Gaara aprovecho para invitarnos a Ino y a mí a comer sushi, ya que ese día era de promoción, ella se negó diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, yo le dije que sí y fuimos en su carro. Íbamos discutiendo como de costumbre, llegamos al local y seguíamos en lo mismo. Fuimos a mi departamento pero nos comimos el sushi en su auto. Terminamos de comer y la discusión fue retomada, no sé en qué momento paso… ni como… pero… fue tanto el acercamiento que teníamos que… _nos besamos_. Al principio me quede atónita por lo que habíamos hecho y fue peor al oírlo decir ¨_**Que hicimos?**_¨ Eso solo me hiso pensar que habíamos echado todo a perder, yo le respondí en susurros ¨**No sé…**¨ Para que luego él girara mi cabeza lentamente, pudo ver el miedo en mis ojos y simplemente me volvió a besar, era tanta la emoción, que podía sentir como temblaba mi cuerpo, nos separamos poco a poco y sonreímos, nos quedamos en silencio un ratito y luego él lo rompió:

**-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…**- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

**-Cuál?-** Le pregunte nerviosa.

**-Quieres ser mi novia?-** Me dijo con una sonrisa.

**-No sé… déjame pensarlo…**- Le dije en son de broma.- **Si**.- Le dije para luego sonreírle de forma instantánea. Y en eso una pregunta vino a mi mente:- **Y ella?**

**-Y él?-** Me contrarrestó. Esa era una buena pregunta, que fue lo que pasó? Era obvio que Sasuke ya no me gustaba, pero desde cuando fue sustituido por Gaara… Realmente no lo sé, lo único que sabía era que solo quería estar con una persona en especial: Gaara.

Al día siguiente hablamos con nuestros amigos para decirles la gran noticia, para que la mayoría nos dijeran: ¨Ya sabía que terminarían juntos…¨ o ¨Era obvio que pasaría, hacían todo juntos!¨ y cosas así.

Unos cuantos días después, estaba hablando con Matsuri de lo que paso y entonces ella me hiso entrar en razón al decirme lo siguiente:

**-Es que si te das cuenta…- Me dijo pensativa.- Él siempre estuvo allí…**

Kami! Como fue que nunca me di cuenta antes! Eso era cierto, él siempre ahí escuchándome, preocupándose por mí y yo ni cuenta me daba! Ahí camuflajeado de mi ¨Mejor Amigo¨ estaba el que yo realmente necesitaba, no el que ¨quería¨ sino el que mi corazón pedía. Y entonces recordé todo lo que había vivido con él:

(**N/A:** Se recomienda que lean lo que sigue escuchando la canción que inspiro esta historia: Y llegaste tú – Sin Bandera, la cual será puesta en negritas y lo que está entre comillas son Flashbacks, algunos (sino es que todos) no fueron mencionados en el transcurso de la historia… pero espero y con ellos comprendan más como surgió todo, sin más… Disfruten)

_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú…**_

¨-Hola… primo de Sasori- Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa al chico pelirrojo.¨

**No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz…**

¨ Corrí hacia la puerta y me llevé conmigo a Gaara, él se sorprendió de que lo tomara con tanta confianza pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó serio y me permitió que lo guiara.¨

**No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz…**

¨-Gaara! Deja de molestarme!- Le grite enojada, lo vi sonreírme y solo atine a decirle:- Eres un tonto.- Él por fin comprendió que realmente estaba enojada y se acercó a mí para abrazarme y decirme:

-Mujer… yo no puedo enojarme contigo.- Haciendo que sonriera.¨

**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía y sin emoción…**

¨Después de ese día Gaara se portaba extraño, ya casi no estaba conmigo, en cambio se la pasaba con Matsuri. Hable con Ino sobre Gaara y me confirmo lo que sospechaba, a él le gustaba Matsuri.¨

**No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón…**

¨-Debes de cederlo un poco…- Me decía Ino.- Para que él pueda acercarse a ella.

-Pero… no quiero dejar de hablarle y jugar como siempre…- Le dije algo disgustada, porque él primero había sido mi amigo… parecía que querían quitarme algo muy importante en mi vida… y no soportaba la idea de que cuando ellos se hicieran novios, él me dejara a un lado… ¨_Eso es muy egoísta de mi parte_¨ pensé recriminándome.¨

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó…**

¨Estábamos en el centro comercial, esperando en la fila cuando volteé para abrazarlo, me correspondió inmediatamente y sentí curioso al esconder mi rostro en su cuello… justo en ese momento algo dentro de mí me dijo que ese abrazo significaba otra cosa…¨

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró…**

¨Estábamos haciendo fila para sacar dinero del cajero cuando instintivamente lo abrase, justo en ese momento sonó la canción de Miranda – Perfecta, y sentí raro estando así con él… fue cuando recordé que a él le gustaba Matsuri y me separe del abrazo…¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor…**

¨-Canta conmigo Gaara.- Le dije mientras caminábamos.

-Cuál?- Me preguntó.

-No sé… cual te sabes?- Le pregunte sonriendo, a lo que él comenzó a cantar una en inglés, lo mire con mala cara.- Una en español!- Le exigí.

-Mujer… las canciones que tú te sabes yo no me las sé.- Me dijo calmado. Lo único que yo quería era que él cantara… porque me gustaba oírlo cantar.¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨-Gaara…- le dije por celular.- él nunca podrá fijarse en mi…- Le dije llorando mientras caminaba.

-Mujer, por favor… no llores…- Me suplico. Porque le había marcado a él teniendo tantas personas… fácil, porque solo escuchándolo me tranquilizaba…¨

**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio…**

¨-Por qué… por qué no me gusta que se quede con ella…- Pensé al momento de ver a Gaara con Matsuri.¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor…**

¨-Veamos una película.- Le dije por chat.

-Mujer, estamos muy lejos…- Me contesto, claro estábamos en diferentes ciudades.

-Umm tú ponle en Disney y veamos Enredados - Le conteste.

-Ok.

-Ya le pusiste?- Le pregunte dudando de realmente le haya puesto.

-Si, mujer.

-Yo soy ella y tú eres él.- Le dije muy animada. Leí su ¨Por qué?¨- Porque se parece a ti! En lo ególatra y egocéntrico que es…¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨Le mande un mensaje para que me marcara, se tardó en hacerlo, creí que no llamaría y me sentía triste, luego sonó mi celular:

-Bueno…- conteste con la voz quebrada.

-Sakura?- Escuche que se había preocupado.

-Gaara… a mi tía no le dan mucha esperanza de vida…- Y entonces ocurrió, mis lágrimas se desbordaron y comencé a llorar.

-Mujer, no llores…

-Gaara te necesito, como me gustaría que estuvieras ahorita conmigo.- Le confesé, él solo permaneció callado dejando que por fin sacara todo lo que me había guardado… ¨

**Aún recuerdo… cuando llegaste tú…**

¨-Lo extraño…-Dije suspirando, no habían pasado ni dos días cuando su ausencia se hiso presente.¨

**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad (siempre te recuerdo)…**

¨-Di que me extrañas.- Me dijo por chat.

-Solo si tú lo dices primero.- Le respondí.

-Si tú lo dices yo lo digo.

-Eso es trampa! Yo lo dije primero.- Le dije media enojada.

-Ya anda dilo, sé que quieres decirlo…

-Por favor, tú me extrañas tanto que me marcas a mi celular estando a kilómetros de distancia!- le dije.

-Tú, me extrañas tanto que haces que te marque…¨

**Y me rio pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar…**

¨-A mi padre no le agrada él, porque le ve peligro…- Le platicaba a Ino por chat.

-Pero si él es inofensivo! No puede matar ni una mosca…- Respondió.

-No de ese tipo, si no que él cree que entre nosotros puede llegar a haber algo más que una simple amistad…- Le explique.

-Pues no solo tu papá lo ve, hasta yo creo que algo más puede pasar entre ustedes… digo hacen todo juntos…- Me dijo ella.

-Noooo!- Le dije sonrojada.- es que somos muy buenos amigos…¨

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó…**

¨-Te necesito…- Dije mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas.- Necesito que me abrases.- Volví a hablar, me abrase a mí misma y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron, suspire.- Por qué no estás conmigo, Gaara…¨

**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró…**

¨Mi celular sonó en medio de la noche, mi corazón se ajito un poco, suspire antes de contestar:

-Bueno?

-Sakura?

-Hola, Gaara…- Le dije con una sonrisa¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor…**

¨Estaba escuchando una canción e instantáneamente me hiso recordarlo… tome mi celular y escribí lo siguiente: ¨Aun a cientos de kilómetros, puedo sentir tu voz igual que un sol…¨ Y le mande el mensaje a Gaara, por qué? No sé, solo lo hice.¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨-Gaara…- Dije en sueños, lo extrañaba tanto que soñaba con él, y no solo eso… soñé que él me rescataba cual príncipe de ensueños.¨

**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio…**

¨-Es lindo, amable, toca la guitarra y canta…- Se lo describía a mi mamá, ella vio algo raro en mí hablar y preguntó:

-Y todo eso que dices… no te ha enamorado?

-Pues, no… solo es mi amigo.- Le conteste algo dudosa.¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor…**

¨-Ya admítelo, me amas…- Me dijo por celular.

-No, tú admite que me amas…-Le contrarreste.

-Por qué quieres que lo diga?

-No sé…- realmente no sabía porque quería escucharlo decir eso.- Satisfacción personal, de que yo gane la discusión.- Le dije después de un momento.¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨Ya habían pasado varios días de vacaciones, y seguía sorprendiéndome de que soñara muy seguido con él… ¨Por qué sueño tanto con Gaara?¨ me pregunte a mí misma ¨ha de ser porque es mi amigo…¨ me respondí.¨

**Aún recuerdo… cuando llegaste tú…**

¨-Vas a terminar andando con él.- Me dijo Hanako, después de platicarle todo lo que hacía en la facultad y, cuando salía con Gaara y los chicos el fin de semana.

-En tus sueños.- Le dije.

-Vas a ver… terminaran juntos.- Me advirtió.¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor…**

¨-Llegas tarde… dijiste 5 minutos.- Le dije reprochándole su tardanza, pues llevaba media hora esperando a que fuera por mí a la central.

-Lo siento mujer… pero mi madre aprovecho para pedirme un par de cosas…- Dijo mientras me abrazaba, cosa que hizo que todo el coraje que tenía desapareciera con ese acto.¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨-Por favor… no me dejes sola…- Le suplique.

-No lo hare.- Me dijo llenándome de confianza¨

**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio…**

¨-Te extrañe…- Le dije, rindiéndome ante nuestra discusión.¨

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor…**

¨-No te vayas…-Le dije, me sorprendí por mis palabras ¨Por qué… por qué no quiero que me deje?¨ me pregunte a mí misma…

-Tengo que irme.- Me dijo, pero algo me indico que tampoco quería irse…¨

**Y llegaste tú una bendición…**

¨ No sé en qué momento paso… ni como… pero… fue tanto el acercamiento que teníamos que… _nos besamos…_¨

**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú…**

¨-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Cuál?- Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Quieres ser mi novia?- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sé… déjame pensarlo…- Le dije en son de broma.- Si.- Le dije para luego sonreírle de forma instantánea.¨

_**Si en ese entonces me hubieran dicho que mi mejor amigo se convertiría en mi novio, no les hubiera creído. Pero ahora que estamos cumpliendo un mes de relación me digo que todo puede pasar…**_

_**Te quiero mucho amor… Feliz Día.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
